IMing through the night
by omggirlnotgirlygirl
Summary: IMing is a whole new thing to the cullens, and they all tend to show their true colors a bit more online. what happens when alice and bella don't take their pills, and when will emmet stop saying L.O.L?
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a lot of these but just bear with me. I do not own any of this, I do not own any of the characters. Stephanie Meyers made them up and she is generously letting people on the website use her characters!!also , just as I reminder this is IMing so it might have grammar mistakes, but it's supposed to!  
**

Bella = bella4eva

Edward = eddie

Alice = aliceiscool

Emmet = emmetprincess

Jasper = jazzhands

Esme = motherEsmey

Rosalie = killerose

Carlisle =

Nessie = ness

Jacob = wolfyjake

_bella4eva has logged on_

_eddie has logged on_

bella4eva: hey babe I 3 you

eddie: i love you too, but this is ridiculous we are in the same room

bella4eva: your right, i have a better idea of what to do

_bella4eva has logged off_

eddie: score!

emmetprincess: hahahhahahah! Eddies finlly gonna get some

eddie: EMMET??!!?!?!?!?

emmetprincess: I was being invisible L.O.L

_eddie has logged off_

emmetprincess: L.O.L like this is so cool

wolfyjake: HA!!! You are a sissy!!!!!!

emmetprincess: no fair :(

_emmetprincess has logged off_

_wolfyjake has gone to kill eddie_

_wolfyjake has signed on_

wolfyjake: lol it looks so awesome, now bella or eddie has to see it :)

wolfyjake: MWAHAHAHHAHAHA

_wolfyjake has signed off_

_aliceiscool has logged on _

_bella4eva has logged on_

aliceiscool: that plan was perfect Bella seducting him into the closet!!

bella4eva: I know right

_sent at 10:30_

aliceiscool: wow awkward silence lol

bella4eva: ya lol hhahahahahah MWAHAAHAHAHAH

aliceiscool: bells did you take ur pills today?

bella4eva: no... (plz don't tell :( plzz)

aliceiscool: i didn't take mine either!!! :D

aliceiscool: MWAHAHAHHAHAHA

bella4eva: MWAHAHHAAHAHAHHA

emmetprincess: you guys are queeeer

bella4eva: EMMET!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA KILLLLL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aliceiscool: your calling us queer *snaps hand in Z formation* hellz no! * jumps into the cloud of fighting with bella and emmet in it* lol

_emmetprincess logs off_

aliceiscool: were gonna catch him, i had a vision

bella4eva: SWEET!!

_bella4eva has logged off_

_aliceiscool has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to pull Carlisle out of the IMing story** _**xxxxx omggirlnotgirlygirl**_

Bella = bella4eva

Edward = eddie

Alice = aliceiscool

Emmet = emmetprincess

Jasper = jazzhands

Esme = motherEsmey

Rosalie = killerose

Nessie = ness

Jacob = wolfyjake

***************************************************************

_eddie has signed on_

_jazzhands has signed on_

jazzhands: hey eddie have you seen alice?

eddie: nope, have you seen bella?

jazzhands: no... oh crap they must be planning something!!

eddie: ughh not again, last time rose lost her hair

jazzhands: that was hilarious xD

jazzhands: hide now. lol somebody is really angry right now.

eddie: thanks for the heads up :)

eddie: ok, I'm hiding in the closet now

jazzhands: i have a really funny prank

eddie: lets hear it my brother

jazzhands: I'm gonna make jake relle lusty towards... rosalie

eddie: hahahahah awesome!

_emmetprincess has logged on_

emmetprincess: THEIR AFTER ME AND THEIR CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jazz: dude no one cares

_eddie has logged off_

_jazzhands has logged off_

emmetprincess: *cries*

_emmetprincess has logged off_

_wolfyjake has logged on_

_killerose has logged on_

wolfyjake: hey rose

killerose: um.. hi jake

wolfyjake: you are looking fine today girl

killerose: why you talking like your black???????????????

wolfyjake: kiss me

killerose: what the hell no way!!!!

**jaspers and Edwards seperate convo  
**

jazzhands: hahahhahahahahahaha take it further jazz

**_Back to jake and rose's convo_**

wolfyjake: but babe i love you, and I can't live without you.

killerose: no one has ever said anything like that to me.....

_ness has logged on_

killerose: *starts kissing jake*

ness: JAKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! how could you do this to me!!! :'(

_ness has logged off_

**Eddie and Jasper run away to go 'camping" to avoid being caught for what happened, and Ness starts crying. Emmet is being chased down by Bella and Alice while they are driving, and rose is sitting in a corner yelling about how she kissed a were wolf. Jake is confused on why he even wanted to kiss disgusting Rose. Sorry that I had to add this all to the end, but I couldn't really add it to the IMing, more chapters are coming, this is not the end.  
I love getting comments and I hope you'll check out my other stories!!  
**


	3. that's what she said

**_ok I just switched their usernames to their names or their well known nicknames. Sorry for the confusion...._**

_ness has signed on_

_jake has signed on_

ness: srsly how could you cheat on me? :'[

jake: love, I love you more then anything , how can I make you believe me that I wuld never love anyone else...

ness: i really don't know, and it was my aunt... you already kissed my mom...

jake: Ness this is killing me!!!

_sent at 3:00AM_

jake: wait i have an idea... ask me truth or dare

ness: WTF? why shuld I even talk to you

jake: just do it!

ness: truth or dare?

jake: truth

ness: ok tell me one thing that proves you love me

jake: The night before the..... incident I was planning on how to......

ness: how to what??

jake: p

jake: r

ness: just spit it out Jake!

_**COMMERCIAL BREAK MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH TOTAL SUSPENSE, BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN??? WHAT WAS JAKE PLANNING? IS IT BAD OR GOOD??? DOES JAKE SERIOUSLY LOVE ROSE EVEN WITHOUT JASPER'S PERSUASION? WILL ANYONE FIND OUT IT WAS JASPER AND EDWARD?? WELL YOUR NOT GONNA FIND OUT YET BECAUSE NOW I'M SWITCHING TO A DIFFERENT CONVERSATION, THERE IS TOO MUCH SERIOUSNESS SO FAR!!!**_

_emmet has logged on _

_alice has logged on_

_jasper has logged on_

_eddie has logged on_

alice: jasper where have you been?!?!!? you dissapear and don't leave a note????

emmet: wow you sure sound like his mom alice

alice: emmet you do know I'm right next to you right?

emmet: shit , forget i said anything.

jasper: lovely darling I had to flee the wrath of thee angry rose and thee horrible outcome of my distasteful act toward jake which hath provoked a big fight between the lovers.

emmet: umm what?!?!?!?

alice: thee are distressed and I love thou come backeth as fast as possible with god speed

emmet: what's going on?!?!?!

edward: they talk like that so you can't understand

emmet: what is that language...?

edward: umm.. shakesperean.... were you seriously messing around with rose too much to notice?????

emmet: well duh, I'm not a bajillion year old virgin :p

edward: Take that back

alice: jasper i love you, come back soon

jasper: i will love... 3

_jasper has logged off_

_alice has logged off_

emmet: I'll never take it back!! because it's true lol

edward: well ur GF kissed a were wolf HA HA

emmet: well yours did too , and she is a human so I WIN SUCK IT!!!!

edward: shit that's hard man...

emmet: that's what she said heheheheh

edward: wowwwww

_edward has logged off_

emmet: Well someone still has to explain to me what "That's what she said" means...

_emmet has logged off_


	4. good news

_**ness: ok tell me one thing that proves you love me**_

_**jake: The night before the..... incident I was planning on how to......**_

_**ness: how to what??**_

_**jake: p**_

_**jake: r**_

_**ness: just spit it out Jake!**_

jake: ok brace yourself

ness: jake I'm losing my patience

jake: i didn't want to have to do this online...

ness: JAKE!

jake: just hold on, I'm coming over

ness: JAKE!!!!!!

_jake has logged off_

ness: finally jake..

_ness has logged off_

******************************************************************************************************************

alice: omg can you believe jacob did that!!!!?!!?!??!

bella: my little baby!! I'm so happy!!

alice: we definitely need to go shopping!!!

bella: ohh and we have to call esme and Carlisle and edward doesn't know yet

alice: edward doesn't know yet?

bella: yep

alice: oh yea we get to tell him!!!!!!

_alice has logged off_

_bella has logged off_

_emmett has logged on_

_rose has logged on_

emmett: rose what does "that's what she said" mean?

rose: *smacks* you idiot didn't you hear the good news??

emmett: what good news???

rose: that jacob prjsjdsdg

emmett: what did he do?

rose: damnit my keyboard broke , just come in the living room and i will tell you

emmett: ok *skips away giggling*

rose: why did i marry you?

_rose has logged off_

emmett: that really hurt rose..

emmett: rose?

emmett: hmphh

_emmet has logged off_

﻿


End file.
